Storybrooke High
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Regina Mills a senior in high school is determined to make her senior the perfect year, her life isn't perfect right now but she's going to make it pretty close to it. But then in walks in a British boy by the name of Robin Locksley, he's intriguing and he may just disrupt her plans.
1. Stranger

**_A/N: Decided to try something new, I'm trying to work with first person POV. This is an OQ story just saying (: Let me know what you think, or if I should continue down below! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE._**

 ** _Xoxo, RM_**

* * *

 _Regina POV:_

*Knocking on the door*

I groan and place the pillow on my head.

"Regina, I know you don't want to wake up." My sister says from the other side of the door. I still don't budge.

"I'm coming in darling." She sings and opens my door.

 _I don't understand how someone can be so cheery so early in the morning, unless your name is Mary Margret, that's clearly a given._

"Come on sunshine, It's your last first day of high-school, you need to get ready before you're late." She says drawing the curtains in my room. I sigh and sit up on my bed as the sun hits me directly in the face, I cringe at the brightness but slowly adjust. I wipe my eyes and stretch which ends in a yawn and slowly open my eyes to my sister, her shimmering blue eyes filled with joy. Her reddish brown hair framing her face and stopping a bit before her shoulders, she's straightened it today, she's wearing a white long sleeve, black pencil skirts with tights under it and sporting some black pumps.

She hands me my coffee and I smile and take a sip before processing the morning.

"First day as a senior." I say softly and Zelena chuckles.

"I've got a bit of a surprise for you." Zelena says, she pulls out a small black box. _It must be jewelry._ I open the box.

"No." I gasp, Zelena smiles and kisses my forehead.

"You deserve it little Regina." I put down my cup on my desk and hug her.

"Thank you so much." I repeat over and over again while I squeeze the life out of her.

"You're welcome." She says, I look at her and sigh.

"I know." She says. "I miss him too."

 _It's funny how she knows exactly what I'm thinking. Our father Henry died last year around this time. I didn't even realize I had another sister but she showed up at our house and gained full custody of me, it was a traumatizing experience. We both got abandoned by our lovely mother Cora. For all I care she can go to hell. Zelena has done so much for me, she is my mother, she dropped her life in the Uk as a very successful business woman and moved to a little town in Maine called Storybrooke where I grew up and became mayor. I wouldn't know what I'd do without her, she's my rock._

"But-" she says pulling me from my thoughts, "We mustn't dwell on the pain, my dear, we have to be strong and keep going." She pulled me up from my bed, _she is only a few inches taller than me with those heels on, and seven years older than I am, if you look at the both of us you couldn't tell we were sisters or even related. She has deep blue eyes, reddish brown hair, fair skin, while I have dark brown eyes and raven colored hair and porcelain skin, we couldn't be more different but we still are sisters._

"You're right, but five more minutes wouldn't hurt." I said falling back onto the bed.

"Regina come on, don't you want to check out your new car!" Zelena says enthusiastically

"Okay, okay." I mumble, "Let me change meet you down in 10." Zelena nods and heads downstairs, I change into black skinny jeans, a black classy t-shirt, pointed black heels and put on a beautiful grey crystal statement necklace and pull my now long black hair into a low pony-tail put on a bit of makeup grab my purse, place my phone, keys, wallet, and iPad and head downstairs grab an apple and meet Zelena outside.

As soon as I walk out I'm in awe, she got me a black Lexus GS 350 Sport, the hottest car on the market right now.

"I'm speechless." I tell my sister walking towards my new car.

"I knew you'd like it." She says admiring my car with her hands folded across her chest

"I love it and I love you." I say planting a kiss on her cheek, I slide into my new car, the new car scent filling my nose and I'm so thrilled to drive up to Storybrooke high in this. There's a low whistle and I realize it's a text.

"I'll meet you at my office after school, alright?" Zelena says, I nod and tell her bye. I check my phone to see it's a text from my best friend, Tink.

 **Nice car. –T**

 **Thanks, come on we're going to be late. –R**

 _Tink lives right next door to our white mansion, her house isn't as big as our house but it still is fairly nice._

I smile and turn the car on, sinking into the chair and closing my eyes for a bit. It's almost 7:00 and school starts at 7:20. Luckily since we're seniors the first class is homeroom meaning the senior class sit on stage in the theatre and do absolutely nothing for about an hour. It's a good time to recap and talk to each other since our senior class is pretty small, considering this whole town is small.

"Sweet wheels." Tink says opening the car door and slamming it shut behind her, she's chosen to wear an adorable floral dress with lace-up detail on the back, the dress ending about mid-thigh, some ballet flats, a brown satchel that matches her shoes and her blonde hair pulled up into a cute bun, her bands swept to one side and flyaways completing her preppy meets vintage look I'm sure she's going for.

"Thank you." I say as I pull out of the driveway and onto the road, our high school is 10 minutes away, thankfully I got my license a week after my birthday back in July.

"So you ready for our last first day as seniors?" I ask her with a bit more enthusiasm then normal, she chuckles.

"Why yes I am, you are happy today I see." She says, I laugh.

"Zelena is rubbing off on me, she was overly happy today."

"I see, so how are things with you and Daniel?" she asks me, I don't respond for a few seconds, _I didn't think she'd come right out and say it but then again she is a bubbly person without boundaries sometimes but I still love her._

"Well, Daniel and I talked for hours last night, he told me he's getting deployed and we see where that takes him and that's it." I say, _I can feel Tink's gaze on me, she's trying to figure out my true feelings. Of course I'm torn about this, my boyfriend of four years has chosen the military life and left me to finish up my schooling. He was always a year older than I was but I didn't think that would matter as much._

"So are you two still together? Or taking a break."

"I insisted that we take a break because he's going to be pre-occupied and he wants me to focus on school so that's that." I say turning into the school parking lot, _seniors get front row parking, thank god._

"Hmm interesting, well, we shall see where that goes." Tink said opening her door and getting out. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Yes, we'll see."

* * *

Robin POV:

"Come on my boy." I whisper to my sound asleep son, it's only 6 am but it's his first day of kindergarten and my third year being a senior. Our life has been quite a difficult one but a life without my son isn't a life at all.

"Roland." I whisper, he sighs and opens his eyes.

"Papa, why are we up so early?" he asks, I laugh.

"It's your first day of school and daddy has to go to school too, we need to get ready." I say and stand up and draw the curtains of our room in the inn, I stare out into the city of Storybrooke and sigh, our new life begins today.

"Daddy, when can we go home?" he asks, tugging on my pajama bottom.

"This is our new home, after school today we have to meet with some nice people to get our house settled, you can have your own room." I say trying to make him feel better he smiles.

"Okay daddy." He says. It takes the both of us an hour to get ready and by the time we're out of granny's inn/diner it's 7:00, I already know I'm going to be late but Roland isn't. He's wearing black converse, denim jeans, a long sleeve bright blue shirt and a grey cardigan with buttons on it, I button one of the middle buttons and he insists he wear his black watch, so I let him. His batman backpack strapped to his back, I set the helmet on his curly brown locks and we're off. I know having a motorcycle isn't the best thing to have a child on but it's all I have right now and Roland loves it. I walk him to his classroom and he smiles and I kiss him goodbye and wait a little as I watch him interact with the other kids. I glance at my phone it's 7:20, school has started and I still need my schedule.

New country, new town, new school and I'm late for the first day.

* * *

Regina POV:

"Regina!" a squealing voice calls as soon as we walk into the theatre, it's Mary Margret, I smile and Tink giggles. We walk over to our group of friends and sit down while the assistant principal takes role.

"So are we all still on for granny's afterschool?" David asks, Mary and David have been dating since middle school, they're the couple that would likely get married. Though they irritate me because of their optimistic selves I still like having them around sometimes.

"Duh." Ruby says in a matter of fact way. Emma laughs and rolls her eyes. The assistant principal yells to tell us all to get back in order, which pretty much means all the girls on the left side of the room the guys on the right because girl and boy interactions are distractions he says. Just as we take our seats, Tink's boyfriend shows up late as usual, he comes lightly jogging in and flashes his devilish grin at Tink who instantly swoons.

"Ah, Mr. Jones glad you could make it to the first day. Now-" the assistant principal says looking around the classroom, "Where's your usual entourage?" he asks

"I have no idea what you mean." Killian responds, I'm looking at him and shaking my head, I look to the left and see August and Graham sneaking into the window of the theater, Killian's the distraction. I nudge some of the girls to look we all shake our heads and giggle a bit. Graham and August carefully make it to the rest of the boys while Killian continues to talk.

"I will mark them absent then." The assistant principal says

"But we're here sir." August says smiling

"Yes, we've been here since the beginning." Graham adds, the assistant principal looks at them clearly puzzled and gives up, he returns to the chair at the head of the class and clicks away at his laptop. The guys drag tables near us and we all start chatting away until the door opening pulls us out of our conversation and in walks in the principal with a new boy. He looks like he walked straight off a modeling shoot, black polished shoes, dark jeans, button up denim shirt and a blazer, he has a backpack on sporting the one strap and the softest hair I've ever seen, he has a little scruff on his face.

"Seniors, meet your new classmate." The principal says, "Care to introduce yourself sir?"

"Yes." The boys says, I can already tell he's British, his accent is as thick as Zelena's. He shifts his backpack and stands a bit straighter.

"I am Robin of Locksley, I moved here from the UK." He says with a small smile, _he has dimples_ , I accidentally "mmm" a little out load and Tink turns to me with a smirk, I glare at her but bite my lip before I burst into laughter.

"I'm sure you will have a great year here at Storybrooke High Mr. Locksley, Miss Mills the class president will show you the ropes." The principal says, I don't quite here him because I'm having a mental conversation with Tink, Emma kicks my shin and I look up, my cheeks slightly red but I manage to speak.

"Yes, of course, it would be my pleasure." I say, and mentally kick myself, _it would be my pleasure, who says that!_ Robin doesn't seem to mind he smiles at me and I can't help but return the smile. God I love being class president.

"Dibs." I whisper, all the girls groan and I chuckle a bit.


	2. Queen and the Outlaw

**_A/N: This next one is strictly Regina's POV, hope you enjoy it! Let me know when you finish it, any suggestions? Review!_**

 ** _Xoxo,RM_**

* * *

 _Regina's POV_

 _Breathe Regina, Breathe, it's just a very attractive British boy who is walking over to you, no big deal, no big deal._

"Milady." He says taking my hand and kissing it. _Holy shit. He did not just do that in front of everyone._ I can feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, Locksley." I say pulling my hand slowly back, Tink and the others are in the back making faces and I can't help but let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

"It's a pleasure Miss Mills." He says showing off his dimples with a lopsided grin.

"So." I say trying to regain myself, "Can I see your schedule."

"Yes." He says fishing into his bag as he grabs a seat and sits right in front of me, I look past him and see Tink fanning herself and winking at me, I shake my head and mouth STOP.

"Here." Robin says handing me his paper, I scan his paper and our schedules actually match up perfectly.

"Wow." I mumbled

"What is it?" he asked

"We have the same class schedule, I guess showing you around won't be a problem at all." I said looking up from the paper to find him studying my face closely, I felt self-conscious for a quick second and mentally scolded myself for letting him get under my skin.

"What are you looking at?" I said, it came out harsher than I intended it to be. He chuckled.

"You are very beautiful." Robin said with his British charm

"Oh." This guy keeps catching me off guard, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Milady." He said smiling, and sitting back in his chair, he raised his arms and placed them behind his head smiling at me, I shifted in my seat and smoothed out my shirt. He already made me feel so many emotions at once I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad one. Luckily my phone started to ring, so I excused myself and went outside to talk, it's not like the assistant principal could stop me technically my "mom"/sister was the mayor and she had called.

" _Hey." I mumbled into the phone_

" _Hey Gina, are you okay? You sound-" she paused "Kind of off or something, do you need an early dismal?" Zelena asked, I smiled, she was so caring._

" _No I'm good, new kid very charming, and incredibly-"_

" _Good-looking." She finished_

" _Yes." I said laughing_

" _Ah, I see, well I just called to ask if you don't mind coming in as soon as school finished I need help with something but it will only take a few minutes then you can go with your friends for the annual granny's first day."_

" _Sure, I'll be right over when school finishes." I said walking towards the school_

" _Sweet thank you, I love you sis." Zelena said_

" _I love you too!"_ I said hanging up the phone, I walked into the classroom expecting to see Robin sitting where I had left him but I was wrong. I smiled watching him hangout with the guys, at least making friends wouldn't be a problem. The assistant principal was gone for the rest of the period so the guys decided that they would play indoor football. Typical. I took a seat next to Emma, Ruby and Tink.

"My god that boy is cute." Ruby said eyeing him out, I snorted

"Slow down Red." Tink said before I could even respond

"What? I'm just admiring his anatomy." She said still turned in her chair

"I don't think Graham would appreciate that red." I said, Ruby rolled her eyes

"It's not like we're that exclusive, we have an open relationship." Ruby said, Tink and I both burst into laughter

"Where did you learn about that?" I asked, we all loved Ruby but I don't know how she became a senior, she's vague in the intellectual area

"Emma." She said, Emma immediately turned bright red, I rose my eyebrow and looked at the blonde

"So, Emma, you have an open relationship with August?" I asked

"Uhm, it's a long story." She mumbled

"Well dear, we have nothing but time." I said, she blushed and looked at August at the same moment August stopped playing with the guys and winked at her.

"Emma." Tink said

"Huh?"

"Spill it."

"Not now, I'm not quite sure yet." Emma said, Tink shook her head

"Poor guys."

"I know." I said

"What?" Ruby asked

"They both are head over heels for the both of you but you both are so wild and don't want to be tied down but from what I see you've found your forever but you're looking for what?" Tink said then paused "Something better?" she finished, I was shocked by Tink's boldness usually it would be me saying things like that.

Ruby and Emma both looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that blunt. But I just don't want two of my friends to have to experience what Killian and I did." Tink said softly.

Tink and Killian had a rocky start, they both liked each other growing up but they were kind of different he loved the ocean and everything about it while she loved staying inside and reading a book, she didn't care for the sea as much, and in fact I'm sure she avoided it as much as she could. When they started to realize their feelings for each other it was sort of too late, Killian had been dating some other girl during sophomore year and Tink was absolutely heartbroken, things were better when he broke up with that girl but since then Tink has been a bit more reserved and quite I guess. They only started dating at the beginning of summer.

"We know Tink." Ruby said getting up to hug Tink, Emma and I both weren't much huggers but it felt right this time.

"Are we good?" Tink asked as we all took our seats.

"We're good." Emma answered for both of them. We laughed and gossiped a bit until the bell excused us to our next class.

"Well, we'll see you later Regina, bring your lover boy to lunch!" Tink as Killian came and swooped her up into his arms she squealed, I thought it was cute for once.

"Ready?" Robin asked, he was sweating already, a few drops on the side of his head, his face a little flushed and he sounded breathless, he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at me.

"Yes." I said walking out the door he followed me out. We went through our first three classes with no problems, Robin had to keep introducing himself to each class, since he was new and I never wanted anyone sitting next to me he took the empty seats that were always next to me. Our conversations were light and sort of flirty, I couldn't really tell I was off my game ever since Daniel. Finally lunch came and I led him into the gardens where the seniors all ate.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to join the table." Killian said dramatically, everyone one chuckled, they definitely knew something that I didn't know

"Yes, the queen and the outlaw would be the last one at the table." Tink added, I rose my eyebrow

"The outlaw?" I asked turning to Robin, he shrugged clearly didn't understand what was going on either

"Yes, you see we've developed a backstory for Robin of Locksley." August says

"He's secretly here undercover because he's an international thief, here to steal hearts." Killian says

"So hold your loved ones very close or else the outlaw will steal your girls." Graham says, at that point August grabs Emma, Killian pulls Tink to his lap, David has Mary Margret behind him pretending to be protecting her and Graham is on the table one hand on Ruby's shoulder. I can't help but laugh.

"You all are ridiculous." I say, they all smile and return to normal sitting at the table, Robin just stands there and laughs

"We're an interesting group of people." I say leading him to a spot on the benches and place my phone on the table. "Sorry." I whisper

"No, it's amazing, I've never had friends this energetic before." Robin says, I smile back

"I don't think we've all been properly introduced." David says

"I'm David Nolan and that beautiful girl right there is Mary Margret but everyone calls her Snow." David says, Snow smiles and waves

"I'm August Booth, this girl." August says with his arm around Emma, Emma rolls her eyes "Is Miss Emma Swan."

"Just Ruby and this is Graham." Ruby says

"And that's everyone." Killian said

"Pleasure to meet you all." Robin said smiling

"So Robin how was your first day so far?" Tink asks

"It's been pretty good so far, thanks to Miss Mills being ever so kind and showing me the ropes as your principal says." Robin said

"How surprising our little queen usually doesn't play well with others." Emma teases, I roll my eyes

"One time and you all won't let it go." I say

"One time is enough." Ruby says

"Mhmm." I mumble pretending to be interested with my phone

"You want to hear the story?" August asks Robin

"No." I quickly say "He doesn't need to hear it."

"But it's so funny and quite entertaining." Graham adds

"Long story short there was a new kid named Victor and I pretty much scarred him into dropping out and being homeschooled." I say quickly and return back to my phone

"Well, I'm glad I'm on your good side your highness." He teases

"I don't think you'll be staying there for long outlaw." I say still occupied with my phone, it's almost too silent so I look up and see everyone staring at us

"What?"

"Nothing." Tink says

"Now let's get this feast started." Killian says, pulling items out of his bag, everyone does the same, I have to explain to Robin that we always have group lunches its fun and easy and everyone gets to eat it which makes all of our lives easier, he's intrigued and grateful of the idea and promises to bring something tomorrow.

"Okay so Granny's after school right?" Emma asks

"I'll be there a little late Zelena needs my help with something." I say, everyone else says they will be there

"You're invited of course." Snow says to Robin

"I'd love to but I have to finish unpacking and get settled maybe the next time." Robin said

"No worries mate, next time." Killian said patting his back

"We'll see you in later." David says leading the group back to the school, Robin and I walk together to class, school finishes fairly quickly, I've learned that Robin is a sweet talker, he seems passionate and caring and very attentive to my answers.

"Well, thanks for walking me to my car, it was very nice meeting you." I said quickly unlocking my car door, I'm about to get into my car before he rests his hand on the door

"Thank you for today, you've made my transition a bit easier."

"Of course, no problem, uhm I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." He says turning away, "Wait, here's my number just in case you know I could never repay you for being kind to me so if you need anything, just let me know." Robin says scribbling down his number on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say

"No problem, don't hesitate Milady." He says, he picks up my hand and kisses it before flashing me that gorgeous smile, he slings his backpack over his shoulder and heads for his motorcycle, I sit in my car and take a deep breath, things like these don't happen to me, I just got someone's phone number, it felt weird but a good weird.


End file.
